Pablor and the Acorns
" | image = S04E16.png | code = 416 | airdate = March 10, 2010 (Canada) July 12, 2013 (U.S., source) | snack = Cookout at Pablo's house | genre = Society band | writer = Ellen Martin | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Christmas with the Backyardigans | previous = "The Magic Skateboard" | next = "Super Team Awesome!"}} "Pablor and the Acorns" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. In the United States, it was the final episode of the show to premiere. It aired on July 12, 2013. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Acorn Scouts Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin find themselves in the middle of a space race for the Crystal of Power between evil space-dictators Uniquor and Pablor!" ﻿Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin are in the backyard wearing sashes and acorn-top hats. They introduce themselves as Acorn Scouts, a version of boy scouts and girl scouts that anyone can join. They sing "Acorns" to explain their roles. The backyard transforms into a forest landscape. Meanwhile, in outer space, an alien space tyrant named Pablor is fighting with his arch rival, Uniquor, to get the Crystal of Power (a rare gem causing whoever touches it complete control of the universe). Pablor sees the crystal fall to Earth and chases after it and eventually crash lands on Earth. Uniquor does not see. The Acorns find Pablor's ship. They investigate the ship and find Pablor inside. Pablor exits and sings "The Crystal of Power" as he explains to the Acorns what he wants. The scouts understand him, and say that they will help him on his quest to find the crystal. They see the gem on top of Buttercup Mountain, a mountain in which the scouts daily climb. They soon come across a river. Back in outer space, Uniquor has tracked the crystal - and Pablor. The scouts teach Pablor how to use a canoe. He sits in the canoe but thinks it will move if he commands it. They teach him again. He then gets an oar and begins rowing. He reaches the end of the water and exits. They all come across a bridge. Pablor is scared to cross it, so Tasha volunteers to hold his hand all the way. They sing "Hold My Hand" as they cross it. They succeed and walk deeper into the forest. Uniquor is getting closer to Earth. Pablor climbs up a ladder to get the crystal. Tyrone and Austin watch. Uniquor lands on Earth and fights over the crystal. Pablor then realizes that the acorns did not get up and the ladder is about to snap. Tasha is still on it! Pablor decides to save the acorns instead of having the Crystal of Power. Uniquor does not understand. Uniquor truly thought that Pablor would have chosen to take the crystal and gain complete control of the universe. But Pablor explains to his rival that he would rather be an Acorn and help others as he sings "I'd Rather Be an Acorn". They soon persuade Uniquor into giving up the crystal and becoming a scout, too. The forest landscape transforms back into the backyard as Pablo asks the others to join him for a cookout at his house since his stomach growled. They all accept and sing the end song. They enter Pablo's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "I'd rather be an acorn!" *Uniqua: Uniquor *Pablo: Pablor *Tyrone: Acorn Tyrone *Tasha: Acorn Tasha *Austin: Acorn Austin *"Acorns" *"The Crystal of Power" *"Hold My Hand" *"I'd Rather Be an Acorn" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4